Eva Salvador
Eva Salvador is a young female mage who utilizes Snow Magic and has recently become part of the New Horizons Guild. She is an elf and currently the only known one at the guild and has been a traveling companion to Kicker Bond and Hyacinth Calcite, all three forming Team Bond before and after joining New Horizons. There isn't much known about her except the fact that she lost her parents at a young age and was alone for some time as an orphan until she met Kicker Bond who had gone out on his own. Since then she has been traveling with him and eventually Hyacinth, their third member. Though Eva also seems to have a secret crush on her friend Kicker, something of which is one-sided and that he isn't aware of. Appearance Eva is a young elf who has a slender, petite build and is rather athletic looking. She is just at the average height for a young woman teen her age or for any woman with a light skin tone, angular face, and dark brown eyes and pointed ears. Her hair is chocolate brown, just slightly lighter then her eyes and long usually being kept in pigtails, a ponytail, or a long braid. Like all elves Eva could be described as beautiful by some despite still being only a teenager and still has some room to grow but she still attracts some attention. As her main attire Eva wears a strapless dark red shirt with sandy brown dots along the top that is complimented with half beige colored vest with sandy brown leaf shaped straps over the shoulders. The skirt she wears is just past the knees and is dark to light pink with a sandy brown sash belt and dark brown flats. Most of her attire is similar to this along with spaghetti strap tank tops, strapless shirts, or short sleeve shirts with shorts, skirts, and dresses. For shoes she will wear flats, short heels, and sandals. Around her arm is a metal arm band shaped like a leaf that is also sandy brown. Personality Eva is a young teen who is rather cheerful and energetic. She rarely seems to let something get her down in the dumps and usually she's the kind of person with a smile on her face or that lights up a room. There have been many times that Eva has also shown to always be on the go, being the type who doesn't like to sit around doing nothing all day. Though, she isn't exactly what you'd label as hyper. Next to this, she is also quite out-going, actually being a rather talkative person to the point many do agree she can be called a social butterfly. Eva also is rather kind and caring towards others, especially those who are in need of a helping hand. With having faced some years of where she had almost no one to help her since losing her family she has made an oath to herself to always be there to give a helping hand should someone need it. Of course, she does known when to back off when someone refuses such help. But Eva can be very stubborn from time to time, refusing to allow someone to say things for her or persuade her to change a choice she may set her mind to. Thus she herself can be a little blunt and isn't afraid to tell someone to back off if she has to. Lastly, Eva does have a part of herself where she loathes many things. But what she does despise most of all are dark mages or cruel people overall. Should she ever come across such people she turns to someone with great hatred and anger, mostly from the fact of what happened with her family. It's then that a slightly darker side of Evan can be seen. History Eva was born in the small country of Joya, being born to a rather large family though she was an only child. Her earlier years were relatively normal and there wasn't really anything eventful that happened in the family, least nothing that could be note worthy. Eva did have some mages in her family though they were all independent and often did only local jobs or jobs within Joya, which meant her family wasn't exactly famous. But Eva did discover her magic from an early age of six years old, discovering she could generate snow and manipulate it during a family gathering when they were having a snowball fight. Unfortunately, any formal training this young mage might have had throughout her life was taken away from her the following year. When followers of Zeref came searching more people they could use to build the Tower of Heaven Eva's family were some who tried to fight back but ultimately died in the process. Eva fortunately managed to escape capture, managing to hide away where the slavers overlooked but the even would leave Eva orphaned and forced to fend for herself from that moment on. From the age of seven to the present day Eva had to learn to forage for food in the surrounding forest near her small village and occasionally would get odd jobs or work as an independent mage with her Snow Magic. It was also during these years she worked to train by herself to better hone her magic, which became the main form of fighting she had with some minor fighting skill. Her mediocre fighting skill, however, is what has costed her some jobs over the years as some have found it likely she could not complete certain ones just with her magic and other skills alone. Thus Eva has had to make do with living off the land and in a motel within her village, paying for some nights to stay when she can afford it from jobs and buying supplies. In a nutshell, it has not been an easy life for the young elf and there are some things Eva has done she is not proud of as she got into her teen years. But by the time Eva turned fourteen she would come to meet Kicker Bond, a young man she grew crush on the moment they met and the two hit it off pretty quickly. After a long talk Eva agreed to join the boy on his journey but her secret crush has so far been one-sided even after two years and with Hyacinth having come to join their group. Eva is also quite glad for the changes in her life over the short few years as views joining Team Bond and recently the New Horizons Guild to be a sign things are changing for the better. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities 'Minor Hand-to-hand combat: '''Eva doesn't have much skill in combat, though just enough she can at least defend herself. In fact, Eva had adopted a defensive-type combat style that is focused towards using her opponents own strength against them or always finding an opening to strike. She will often rely on dodging around a person's strikes and aim quick jabs and kicks or palm strikes and other times she will use her opponents momentum against them in a throwing maneuver. '''Natural Acrobat:'Eva has shown over the years to be a natural acrobat. Her balance, coordination, agility, and stamina are at their peak for an elf or human allowing her to easily outmaneuver most people which does well for her small stature. Larger opponents usually have a harder time being able to hit or catch Eva and she can usually get into places most others cannot. When it comes to her stamina this young mage can last for several minutes at a time in several activities, being almost a few hours without succumbing to fatigue too quickly. Eva has also shown to have excellent reflexes, reacting fairly quickly to be able to defend and counterattack opponents or out maneuver them. 'Keen Intellect:'Eva is also rather smart and bright, despite being rather young still by some. She knows how to improvise on the spot and think of plans on the fly, usually being the one who comes up with tactics for her teammates and working up back up strategies. Other times she has been known to be an excellent problem solver, using any method she can to solve obstacles that might come their way. Magic Abilities 'Snow Magic:'Eva is a decent user of Snow magic. This is the caster magic that allows her to generate snow from her body or to manipulate snow itself should it every be available. Unfortunately, Eva is not quite at that point yet where she can make actual snow appear or change the weather where a snow storm starts. : 'Snow Shot:'A simple spell in which Eva fires several small snowballs that resemble bullets from her hand or from both hands. These projectiles are fired at high speeds but only hit with enough force to drive an opponent back or cause bruises. : 'Winter Spiral:'A decently strong attack Eva fires from her hands in which the snow comes out in a twister, blasting back her target several feet and is strong enough to break through small boulders and trees. : 'Avalanche Tsunami:'Eva will either generate or control massive amounts of snow that then forms in the shape of a large wave that will come crashing down on her opponent. This causes a crushing force that would feel like an impact from a car slamming into someone thus is likely to cause some serious injury. : 'White Flurry:'This is a rather simple spell that Eva uses that sends out a stream of snow, causing the flakes to spread out in a thick white cloud making it hard to see like a smokescreen. It can be used as a quick escape or combined to utilize other attacks she has so it is often her starting move for much more complicated attacks. : 'Snow Lance:'Eva will wave her hands in front of her to make several streams of snow that are then formed into javelin-like constructs and fired towards her targets. These lances are capable of impaling opponents or knocking them away. : 'Winter Geyser:'Eva will say the spell while resting her hands on the grounds, sending the magic through the ground and causing these geysers of snow to come up at random. They resemble geysers one might see from hot springs and thus their name. Should snow already be on hand then the snow itself will randomly shoot up in the same way and usually will leave targets having to guess. Trivia *Eva is currently the only known elf of the New Horizons Guild. *She is one of the few elves on the wiki. *Eva is the only one on her team that does not two magic or a magic that utilizes two separate magics.